Father and Daughter Bonding Day
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story between Portia Savage and her dad Jack Savage spending some time together. Portia Savage belongs to msitubeatz at Tumblr. Give her a follow for some holy goodness of Zootopia art


Winter was close to coming. So two certain mammals had to try to celebrate the last days of Fall before the snow and ice filled season appear in the utopia. The two mammals being the small meerkat pup named Portia Savage and her father, the striped hare named Jack Savage. The two of them were walking down on the streets to head to their favorite park since today felt warm thanks to the sun in the blue sky. Portia wanted to spend time with her father more, so today felt like a good day for her. However Jack had the look of worry as apparently he was going to do something he feared. Climbing up a tree with his daughter.

Now Jack wasn't afraid of climbing at all, he loves the thrill of it. Yet he worries for the safety of his own daughter. Being a meerkat, they have the ability to climb trees and tall objects very well. Though Jack fears for the sake of her falling down and hurting herself. Even for Skye who joins in on acting like her daughter. That made the rabbit just feel like he needed to keep an eye on them twenty-four seven. Before he could even think of some strange plan to prevent her from falling mid climb they arrive at the park with Portia hugging on her father.

"Thanks so much baba for wanting to try climbing with me. I know you will love it!" The meerkat daughter was beaming of pure happiness in her eyes and her tail wagged happily as she was excited from doing father and daughter bonding.

Jack chuckled and showed a soft smile. "It's no problem Portia. Anything to make my little girl happy." He playfully messed up her curly hair as they walk over to the big wooden oak tree. From Jack's research he knew this was not only real oak but the trees branches were strong enough to support heavy weight. Still he worried if his studying on this big park tree was not correct with the information he had. "Portia sweetie, you sure you want to-"

"Relax baba. We will be fine. Can you please not worry? At least do that for me?" Those big soft meerkat eyes made Jack feel weak. The hare had no choice but to sigh and accept the defeat as he got a quick hug from Portia as she started to use her hands to grab the the branch that was close to her as she get herself up on the branch and started to grab onto the next branch

Jack took a gulp as he then got to jump and hold on to the branch as both his training and his will power of being a father got him to go up on the branch and stand on it. As he looked over to see where Portia was, she was already getting close to the top with the panicking hare then starting to jump and use methods to climb up to reach her. His heart was pounding both from the fear of her falling but yet the adrenaline seemed to kick in. He felt like the worries were starting to slip as he grabbed on and swung over to grab the next branch and climb. From there he got to a big branch with his breath being heavy but sat down as he looked over to see Portia was sitting down with him after she had gotten over to be with him.

From there, the two look forward to see the streets. The buildings and mammals doing their mundane tasks. Yet also the place was calm and honestly looked like a picture for a postcard. Jack was astonished by it all. "Whoa. No wonder you and your mother always come up here. The sight is really breathtaking." The hare was sounding stunned by all of the beauty he was witnessing while Portia giggled.

"See baba? Climbing ain't that bad." Portia patted his back gently as he looked over to see her smiling.

"I know. It really isn't bad at all." Jack had a smile that slowly disappeared. It was all because of guilt. "I just, I just feel so protective and-"

"You want to be there for me and save me. I know baba." Portia had cutted him off while also laying her head in his shoulder after being exhausted from climbing. "But you really shouldn't be worried about me all the time. You know I will always be careful, for mama and you."

Now Jack felt more guilt eating him up. He loved her so much when he first got to spend time with her. She was an orphan in an orphanage and Jack just wanted to be there for her. To protect her. To give her a happy life that involved no harm and no danger. He wanted her safe. From there he just wrapped his arms around her and he could feel almost tears forming into his eyes. "I know Portia. You're my only little girl I got and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose your mother and I don't want to be alone." He closed his eyes and felt like the waterworks were about to happen. Then the feeling of being held onto got the rabbit to open his eyes and see his daughter hugging him back.

Portia smiled as she looked up at him. "I thank you for being for the best dad ever to me." She smiled sweetly up at him. "I love you, and I always will be proud of you. Even if you do get protective, it shows you care so much about me. I'm thankful for that."

From there the hare started to let out the tears of joy as he still held on to his daughter tightly, being happy to have a child who is sweet and caring as her. For him, he was happy as ever. For Portia, she tries to get him to stop as mammals look over to see the crying striped rabbit who kept crying and holding on to her as she had no choice but to accept the sweet but humiliating father and daughter moment.

Hours later the fire department got them down with Jack still being a happy wreck with Portia carrying him back to their home.

Portia smiled sweetly as he just was happy of the sweet moment they had shared together, even though it was mostly being held close and having to not escape the embarrassment. "Best father and daughter bonding day ever."


End file.
